Trickster
Der Trickster (englisches Wort für Gauner, Schwindler, Trickbetrüger) ist ein Extra-Dimensionales Alien. Er ist eine Manifestion des Chaos und verbrachte lange Zeit als körperloses Wesen, plant aber, eine körperliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Er ist ein Mitglied der Pantheon of Discord und Anführer der Brigade des Tricksters. Er ist der größte Feind von Sarah Jane Smith und der Gründer und Anführer der Brigade. In der Regel kann der Trickster sich nur für kurze Zeit im Universum aufhalten. Durch den Konsum von Chaos wird er jedoch mächtiger, was zu einer vollständigen Materialisierung des Tricksters führen kann. Durch die Veränderungen von Zeitlinien möchte der Trickster Chaos in die Welt bringen. So kommt der Trickster beispielsweise zu den Wesen, Sekunden bevor diese sterben. Er bietet ihnen ihr Leben zu einem gewissen Preis an. Er kommt unter anderem zu Krislok, Andrea Yates und Peter Dalton. Durch den Handeln mit ihnen hofft er die Welt in Chaos versinken zu lassen und ganz im Universum leben zu können. Der Handel mit dem Trickster kann jederzeit unterbrochen werden, in dem jemand ganz klar sagt, dass er den Handel mit dem Trickster abbricht. Dadurch stellt sich jedoch die ursprüngliche Zeitline wieder her. Diese führt zum Tod der Personen.(Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) Viele Wesen wissen zunächst nicht, dass es sich bei demjenigen, der ihnen das Leben rettet um den Trickster handelt. Das was er ihnen anbietet erscheint zunächst als etwas Wunderbares. Deshalb wird der Trickster häufig als Engel betrachtet. So bietet er Peter Dalton beispielsweise ein Leben, eine neue Liebe und eine Hochzeit an, etwas dass sich dieser immer gewünscht hat. Dass diese Hochzeit negative Auswirkungen für die Sicherheit der Welt haben kann ahnt Peter Dalton zunächst nicht. (The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) Der Trickster ist ein unglaublich mächtiges Wesen, das selbst von den Slitheen, den Bane etc. gefürchtet wird. Als er Andrea Yates leben und Sarah Jane bereits im Jahr 1964 sterben lässt, schickt er die Wesen, die Sarah Jane in ihrem Leben gestoppt hat wieder weg. Keiner der Wesen kommt zur Erde, nur weil der Trickster es so will. Der Trickster möchte das die Erde durch K67 zerstört wird. Das wäre eine sinnlose Zerstörung ohne Grund. Es würde noch mehr Chaos kreieren, als eine Zerstörung aus Profitgier, Machterweiterung, Rache oder Boshaftigkeit. (Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) Außerdem hofft er über Sarah Janes Erinnerungen an den Doctor heranzukommen. (Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) Als der Cyborg Psi Clara Oswald vor dem Kassierer schützen will, sorgt er dafür, dass der Kassierer sich auf seine Schuld fixiert. Er lädt Erinnerungen der schlimmsten Verbrecher der Geschichte bei sich hoch. Einer davon ist der Trickster. (Time Heist) In der unverfilmenten Episode The Battle for Bannerman Road sollte sich heraustellen, dass der Trickster der Vater von Sky Smith ist. (The Battle for Bannerman Road) Vermutung Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten könnte der Trickster zu den Eternals gehören. Der Zehnte Doctor nennt ihn bei einer gelegenheit einen Ewigen Außenseiter (The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith). Kategorie:SJA Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler von Sarah Jane Kategorie:Außerirdische Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Humanoide Lebensformen